A Nice Day For A Hike
by nastylittleman
Summary: Komaru and Toko go for a hike, and discover Syo's favourite animal. (Reposted from AO3)


Komaru sighed as she heard the leaves crunch underneath her hiking boots. She could hear her girlfriends heavy breathing next to her as the two of them walked further along the hiking trail, which was followed by a small grumble from the smaller, gloomy girl.

"Wh-why'd you think it was a good idea to go for a walk today? It's s-so hot out..." mumbled Toko, between breaths.

"Hey, it's not my fault you're out of shape," replied the younger girl. "Besides, it's not that hot. This is like, the one day this week where the weather won't be absolutely terrible, so I though a walk would be perfect!" She stopped and put her hands together, grinning. Toko rolled her eyes.

"Whatever..."

Toko didn't really enjoy the great outdoors. She would much rather stay indoors and catch up on her writing. Komaru felt that her girlfriend spent far too much time inside, and not enough time outside, which is why she had dragged Toko outside today. She'd have plenty of time to stay inside for the rest of the week, when it was raining.

"If you w-wanted to go out so much, we could've driven, y'know." Toko said, stopping and taking a sip of water.

"But that'd defeat the purpose of a hike!" Komaru frowned. She was used to Toko complaining, but she had to admit, even now it was starting to bug her. They had only been walking for just over half an hour!

"Look, I know you're tired. We'll keep walking for another ten minutes, then we can head back, okay?" Komaru offered.

After a moments though, Toko muttered something under her breath and nodded. "F-fine... " Komaru smiled, gave the shorter girl a quick kiss on the forehead, and continued walking, Toko quickly following suit.

Ten minutes later, the two girls had reached a grassy clearing. Komaru checked her watch, nodded, and sat down, taking occasional sips from her water bottle. It didn't take long for Toko to do the same. Together they sat there in silence, as they listened to the sounds that were going on around them. Komaru sighed contently.

"It's really beautiful here, isn't it?" she asked, turning to Toko, who seemed in her own world. She waited a moment, before slightly nudging the gloomy girl.

"W-wha-? Hm?" she replied. Komaru stifled a giggle.

"I was just saying how beautiful it is"

"Oh... Well, y-yeah, I suppose." Toko sniffled, pulling out a handkerchief and wiped her nose.

Komaru raised an eyebrow. "Hey, are you alright?" she asked, concerned. "Are you crying?" After shoving the handkerchief back into her pocket, Toko turned back to the younger girl. "Y-yeah, my allergies are just acting up," she replied. Now that she mentioned it, Komaru had noticed that Toko's eyes were red and watery, and her nose was running. She had totally forgotten about Toko's hayfever. Crap. Komaru cursed herself, before standing up. She held out a hand to her girlfriend.

"Hey, it's alright. C'mon, we can start heading back now" she said, smiling. Toko grabbed her hand, and Komaru helped hoist her up so she could stand.

"Thank-" Toko began to speak, but paused.

"Hm? All good?" Komaru asked.

"I-I'm about to..."

Komaru was about to ask again, before she realised EXACTLY what her girlfriend meant. Oh Dear.

"H-hold it in!" she said, worry spread across her face. Personally, she didn't mind her girlfriends alternate personality. In fact, she loved her just as much as Toko. She was a part of her, after all. But she knew Toko wasn't the biggest fan, so she tried to help her girlfriend keep her in check when she could.

"I-... Ah... Ah..." Toko gave her lover one last look, before...

"ACHOO!"

Komaru braced herself in silence, before Syo's laughter echoed throughout the clearing.

"KYEEAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed, clutching her stomach. She looked around, before spotting her girlfriend. Grinning, and without warning, she grabbed the girl and pulled her into a strong hug. She kept this going for at least a few seconds, before finally freeing her partner.

"Dekomaru! How's it goin', love?" she asked, still grinning from ear to ear, red eyes burning into hazel ones.

"U-uh, pretty good!" replied Komaru. It had been well over two years since she first met Syo, and even now, she wasn't entirely used to her girlfriend's and her alter's drastically different personality traits. Toko was quiet and reserved, whereas Syo was the complete opposite. When she realised she had been drifting off, Komaru blinked. "Oh! What about you?"

"Ah, I've been alright, I guess. Hope Miss Gloomy's been treatin' ya well!" If she could grin any wider, Komaru fully believed that Syo would be.

"Anyway, what's all this then?" Syo motioned around her, observing the trees and grass with disinterest. "You two goin' on a little hike?"

Komaru smiled. Shs had still wanted to go hiking, but was willing to leave when Toko wanted to. Maybe Syo would want to keep going?

"Yeah, actually! We were just about to head back though, 'cause Toko's allergies were playing up. But if you want we can keep walking!" She raised her eyebrows.

Syo sniffled. "Sorry dear, I think it'd be better if we head back, I'm really feelin' the allergies, and I don't' want Miss Gloomy gettin' sick, 'cause that means I get sick, ya know?" Komaru sighed.

"Yeah… It's okay though. C'mon, let's head back then."

Syo giggled. "Already ten steps ahead of 'ya, Dekomaru!" she commented, as she began to run on ahead.

"W-Wait, hold on! You don't know the way back!" yelled Komaru, as she began to chase after her over-enthusiastic girlfriend. Though as she was running, it didn't take long for her to lose sight of the former serial-killer.

"Syo? Syo!" she yelled, looking around desperately for any signs that her partner had been there. Toko was gonna kill her for this. She sighed, and kept searching, before she heard a voice call out.

"Dekomaru, get your cute ass over here and check this out!"

A sigh of relief washed over Komaru as she followed the voice, soon finding Syo squatting down near a bush, looking down at something. "Syo, don't run off like that aga-"

"SHH." Komaru blinked. "Wha…?"

"I said SHH!" replied Syo, her voice barely above a whisper. Her eyes were transfixed onto something that was on the ground. Komaru squatted down next to her. "What did you find?" she asked, now whispering. Syo simply pointed. Komaru followed with her eyes until she saw what her girlfriend was pointing at.

"...What is that?"

"It's a blue-tongue lizard." Komaru replied simply. She turned her head. "You've never seen one before?" Syo shook her head, her gaze never leaving the small creature that was staring back.

"'Blue tongue'?" she asked. Komaru nodded.

"But it doesn't have a-" She was interrupted by the lizard immediately sticking out its bright blue tongue and leaving it there, in what appeared to be a semi-permanent blep. Syo gasped.

"Oh my fucking god. He's so fucking stupid looking, I love him." she said, her eyes still transfixed on the funny looking lizard. Komaru stifled a laugh.

"They do look kinda stupid, don't they?"

Syo nodded in agreement. "... I'm gonna scoop him up like a lil' ice-cream cone." Before Komaru could register what she said, Syo had scooped up the small reptile and was carefully holding it in her arms. Komaru was surprised that it hadn't tried to run away. She looked up at her girlfriend, who was grinning happily, her long tongue imitating the lizards and formed into a small blep.

Komaru couldn't help but smile as she watched Syo lift the lizard up towards her face and give it a small kiss on its head.

"Can I keep it?" Komaru blinked.

"... Huh?" Syo rolled her eyes.

"Can I keep it?" she repeated.

Oh boy.

Komaru sighed. "I… don't really think that's a good idea," she began, rubbing the back of her neck. "It belongs in the wild. It won't survive if we take it home… Besides, there's no way Toko would let you keep a lizard in the house." Syo frowned.

"Who cares what Miss Gloomy thinks?" she replied, a hint of anger in her voice.

Komaru moved closer and put a hand on her girlfriends shoulder, giving her a look of empathy. "Babe… I'm really glad you're happy, but we can't let a wild animal into the house."

"But you let me into the house!"

Komaru couldn't help but laugh. Her girlfriend never failed to make her laugh; it was one of the many things she loved about her.

"If you want, I can take a photo of you with him?" she offered, pulling out her phone. "That way you can see him whenever you want!" Syo thought for a moment, looking down once more at the lizard, before nodding.

"... Yeah, okay!" she said, the sadness in her voice gone.

Komaru opened the camera on her phone and held it up, focusing the camera onto Syo. "Say 'Cheese'!" she exclaimed happily. Syo cringed.

"I'm not saying that!" she replied, holding the lizard close as she grinned for the camera. Komaru laughed, before taking the picture. She looked at it, smiling, and soon held it up to Syo, so that she could see. "Is this okay?" she asked. Syo's grin widened. "Yeah, that's perfect!" she replied, before leaning over and giving her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. Blushing, Komaru placed the phone back in her pocket.

"Okay, put him down now so we can go home." she said. Syo looked at the lizard, before giving it one last kiss on its forehead. "... I'll never forget you, Prince Murder." she whispered dramatically, before placing the creature back on the ground where she found it. It looked up at Syo, before scuttling off.

Komaru raised an eyebrow. "You named it?" she asked, amused.

"Well yeah, everything's gotta have a name." Syo replied, shrugging, as she began to walk back the way they came. Komaru simply smiled, and ran up ahead.

"... You should probably let me lead the way."

"Ah right, yeah."

Komaru smiled warmly, reaching down, and held her partners hand, their fingers interwinding with each others. When Syo looked back, she leaned over and kissed her. The kiss lasted for a few moments, before Komaru pulled back, a slight blush spreading across her face.

"... I love you."

"Love you too, Dekomaru!"

Komaru sighed happily as the two continued to walk, making their way back to the car.

They didn't stay out for as long as Komaru had wanted that day, but now she couldn't have cared less.


End file.
